


NSFW Stuff

by Lyumia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Candy, Damnit, Dirty Talk, Expect them, Fairy Tale Elements, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Teh Butt Stuff, Typos, WHAT IS SLEEP, it's 2am, not like i have an essay due or anything, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: e_e what is sleep?1)Zangeal- Spanking2)Strifesodos- That one cut sex scene from ultraviolent3)Cloudgeal-Fairy Tale AU4)Ruvik/Stefano/Sebastian/Joseph- Asphyxiation





	1. Zangeal-Spanking

The slap on his bare skin sent a jolt of sensations up his back from the impact. From the way Sephiroth explained it, logically it made sense why he would like it - after all the brain can easily confuse stimulus and make something as painful as a hard and long spanking pleasurable. 

Emotionally not so much. 

He panted, glancing up at the man whose lap he was bent over, his dark skin flushed with color from being dazed and aroused. “Angeal.” He whined. “I'm not sure I can do it like this.”

The man in question quickly frowned, quietly inquiring and placing a gentle hand on the muscle of his back. “Do you want to stop Zack?” After a bit of thought Zack straightened up, shifting on Angeal’s clothed legs and sitting in his lap with his legs stretched out on the black sheets of Angeal’s bed. Angeal was shirtless, dark hair dusting his chest and making quite the spectacle in the low light. And thanks to the lack of a belt his pants hung low on his hips that had lovely dips that Zack wanted to run his hands all over, but he didn't want to get distracted by praising the older soldier’s body today and secretly stumble on another possible kink.

Though worshiping Angeal wouldn't be too bad...

He was the one who asked for this, and it's not everyday you can just blurt out ‘hey I think I may be turned on by pain but I'm scared shitless to try it with anyone but you’ to your old mentor and he calmly offers to spank you to help find out like he's talking about the weather. 

“No, it's just the position. It feels like ol’ Sister Maria is gonna bend me over with a ruler on the ass for sneaking food out of my lunchbox before siesta.” He grinned, hugging the larger man around the neck.

Angeal tossed his head back with a single short laugh, the ends of his black hair brushing his arms where the rested on either side, Zack’s hands sort of sticking out in the air awkwardly due to their closeness but it was a comfortable position that he wasn't in any rush to change. “People are into different things, but usually it's done in that position or bent over in general.” 

Zack shivered, aroused despite his personal feelings on being bent over someone's knees. “Maybe us Gongagans are the weird ones for making a sun worshipping religion that involved hitting children on the ass with paddles and whips for grown ups.” They both shared a chuckle, though Angeal seemed to put a little more thought into what Zack had said.   


“Is it the religious association that turns you off?” 

“I guess.” He shrugged. He had never put that much thought into it and was happy to go with the flow and experiment with Angeal but his old mentor hadn't changed his ways much and advised that they would take this slowly to not ruin their relationship or accidentally hurt Zack. “I imagined being spanked while you fucked me a couple times. Or.. a lot.” 

He gave Zack a newer version of an older look he had personally dubbed ‘You're Going to be the Death of Me’ stare, but now it appeared to be for an entirely different reason than the Gongagan’s mischief or endless energy. “Would you like it more if I… tied you up and spanked you?” 

His eyes widened at the sinful words Angeal said without hesitation, his black spikes bouncing with his quick nods. “Yes” He nearly squeaked, “Absolutely yes.” 

Lifting Zack up and gently placing him to the side with little effort he strode over to his closet and slid it open and shuffled the contents around. Angeal procured a red cloth, about 20 centimeters thick and more than a few meters long. His breath hitched as Angeal returned and sat back down next to him, flipped him onto his stomach and tenderly took his wrists. “You'll be able to break this easily if you get scared so don't hesitate to rip it. Do you remember the safe words?” 

“Leraje for yes, Baal for slow down and Zagan for stop but wait and stop are also okay.” He smiled, excitement making him squirm as Angeal tightened the knot. 

“Yes, good job puppy.” He paused at his words, making Zack wonder if it was an unintentional slip or if it was because that's what he used to say whenever Zack pulled off a complex series of movement or completed a mission. For Angeal, as far as he knew, had always considered their relationship strictly a teacher student relationship. 

But if that were the case then why would Angeal agree to do this? 

He didn't have time to think about it because Angeal was telling him to flip over, and turned face down in the mattress on his knees with his hands restrained between his spread legs. “My ass is gonna get cold” He blurted out. Angeal’s chuckle made him feel a little more embarrassed and shift, only making him more aware of his dangling shaft and balls and how precum was starting to drip from his cock. 

Angeal gently caressed his ass cheeks, kneading the muscles and made a deep rumbling noise that sounded awfully like a content Gagighandi. “I'll be sure to warm it up for you.” 

He sucked in a sharp breath at the drastic shift in Angeal’s tone. “What do you -” he couldn't get the last word out because he was arching with his mouth wide open and a strangled gasp on his lips. Angeal had slapped him - far harder than before, and Zack knew if he kept it up at that strength he would be feeling what they were doing now tomorrow.

“I didn't give you permission to speak.” 

Holy shit, his voice was silk spun by spiders spiders and bathed in sin. 

He whimpered from the sting of the impact, biting his lip. 

Angeal pressed a kiss to the skin that was probably a bright red already and asked in a concerned voice “Is this alright?” It sounded like he was asking about more than what was happening right now, but Zack couldn't quite figure out what he meant other than the general gist.

Turning his head so he could meet Angeal’s glowing blue mako eyes in the darkness he nodded. “Leraje. I trust you. I trust you Angeal.” 

He shifted back and in the silence Angeal spoke once more, with a blend of love and lust layered thick in his voice. “You handle these really well. It makes me wonder if you've done this before. Have you been bad puppy? Disloyal?” Another hard slap that was thunderous in light of the previous silence, drawing out a long strangled groan from Zack who squirmed. 

“No Ange-Ah!” The muscles in his legs tightened painfully, precum dripping from his his erection and making wet spots in the blankets.

“I still haven't given you permission to speak.” Another smack coaxed a loud moan from Zack, earning him a few more that were harder for the noise. “Silly puppy.” He cooed, tenderly kneading the sensitive skin. He switched to the other cheek, sighing at Zack’s pitiful attempts to stifle his cries. “Why can't you listen to your teacher?” 

He whimpered in place of an answer, which earned him a gentle praise as Angeal continued to spank him. “Angeal…” 

Angeal cooed behind him. “You're doing well. Do you want a reward puppy?”

Zack nodded quickly, letting out a surprised laugh when Angeal reached up and broke the bonds, flipped him over and knelt between his legs, taking him fully into his mouth. Zack writhed beneath him and it didn’t take long for him to become lost in abandon under his touch. With a shout and a groan he came. 

Under Angeal’s gentle massages he unwound, smiling as he moved to lay beside Zack. They spoke softly as they explored this new aspect of their relationship. “I don't think I'll be able to sit down tomorrow.” 

“It'll heal up before morning.” He assured, kissing Zack on his forehead. 

“Really? It feels like I won't be able to sit on my ass for weeks.”

He chuckled at Zack’s comment. “I wish. I'd love to watch you try to sit still during a meeting.

He tried not to squirm at the implications of that. Naturally Angeal noticed immediately and smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye.


	2. Strifesodos-Cut Scene

”Come to bed.” Genesis murmured against his shoulder, hugging Cloud close and kissing his shoulder. “I don't want to be alone tonight.”

Cloud looked up at him, the angular curve of his nose bumped into his cheek, and all he could really see was Genesis’ hair obscuring his eyes, but he could still see the glow of blue on those strands. 

Genesis took a step back, reaching to hold Cloud's hand, by his fingertips he lead him to the bedroom. With his deft fingers Genesis had stripped him in seconds, following suit and pushing him onto his back with a searing kiss. His hand pressed between Cloud's legs and he sighed at the friction, quickly growing louder when Genesis increased the pace. Cloud panted, toes curling in pleasure, arching his back. Genesis moved above him, little sounds leaving his shapely pink lips. He held Cloud’s thigh tenderly, eyes half lidded and big chest rising and falling with deep breaths. 

_ A man who was a comforting and strong like the sound of a waterfall, welcoming all to step into the deep pools of his eyes. _ _ Dark lips stretch into a smile, the bottom just a little fatter than the top that invited a lover to bite on it lightly, board shoulders for hands to slide across. Zack. _

“Why are you crying?”

Cloud didn't realized he was covering his face and his entire body was shaking. Genesis leaned over him with a frown. He thought about Zack who comforted him and made him feel steady on his own two feet but Genesis swept him up entirely, consuming him in a fire passion and demanding his attention. Just because he could. Unlike Cloud, he would never suffer. He was gazing up at the sky held in Genesis' eyes, wondering if there would be anything left when he burned him. “I'm sorry.” He sniffed. “I'm thinking about someone else.” Honesty left a foreign sweet burn in his chest. He managed to stop his short breaths somewhat, but sucked in a sharp breath when Genesis leaned down and kissed him on his neck, making wet sounds there as spine tingling sensations made him sigh. 

“Think about me .” There was little else noise as they moved together, flesh moving against flesh. “Please…” Genesis groaned. “Look at me. I want you to think only about me.”

“Genesis,” Cloud moaned, gazing up at Genesis with his lips parted. 

“Fuck yes,” The headboard rocked back and forth harder, his hair was dark, damp with sweat, eyes half lidded and mouth parted. “I adore the way you look at me, you look like pure sex, love.” A hand shakily reached up and slid along his bottom lip. “Red and fat, just waiting for someone to bite it.” His eyes lit up, smirking. He leaned down, catching said lip between his teeth. Cloud groaned, closing his eyes and sinking further into the bed. Genesis’ teeth scraped against his teeth, planting kisses on his jaw down to his neck 

It was a fire. Cloud could feel it, searing his soul and blessing him with his hot touch, filling his belly and setting his heart ablaze, leaving him in a pile of ash to be swept away in the breeze of his hellfire. 

Cloud gasped when Genesis bit his shoulder- and he bit it  _ hard  _ his legs tensed, body trembling. He hugged the older, arms over his broad shoulders and rocking with his movements. “Gen, I…”

_ Zack... _

“Shhh...” He covered Cloud’s hands with his, fingers sliding between the spaces of his. “Please, don't think of anyone but me...”

The dance ended with a soft groan from Genesis, and a shout from Cloud as he dug his nails into the man's back. He fell back, chest heaving and closing his eyes to get his bearings. When he opened them Genesis was staring down at him with his lips parted with a hollowness that made him uneasy. Despite it, he smiled up at Genesis, leaning up to kiss him on his lips. Feeling the redhead smile against them, pecking him back and settling down next to him Cloud relaxed.   


He would leave in the morning. Before he could become infatuated with a god.  



	3. Cloudgeal-Fairytale au

If there was anything he hated more than walking through the mountain with a mess of feathers stuck in his wild blond hair making it even more if a layered mess was walking through the mountain like a lost dumbass who got ditched by even bigger dumb asses.  Dumbasses who probably didn't think leaving the black sheep to starve to death was all that big of a deal, nor being eaten by baying wolves that were somewhere in the distance running above talus slopes. Wolves he could randomly be mauled by, he snorted, an unfortunate problem for Nibel children. 

Dead grass pitifully brushed his legs, waiting for the late night autumn snow to bury them with their misery. He'd probably be buried with them if he couldn't find his way back.

“Who are you?”

He jumped at the deep voice, blue eyes wide and fearful as he turned to the stranger. Dark blue eyes stared back at him in passive stoicism, broad shoulders and muscular arms cutting an intimidating figure in the fading light. His long sleeved shirt and pants made of something black and elegant, something Cloud had never seen before that were unlike the coarse wool of Nibel sheep.

“Who the heck are you?” He echoed back. The stranger stood in the shadow of a high peak, the sun falling obfuscated behind it and sending beams onto the blond. 

The man raised a brow, wide pudgy frown and a quiet huff radiating displeasure. “I'm not the one trespassing.” 

“I didn't realize anyone lived up here,” He challenged “because of the dragons. Are you sure this is your land?” He folded his arms across his chest with a frown.

His brow lowered and the stranger cast him him a cold stare. “Dragons aren't what you should be worried about right now.”

He shivered, a cold draft passing over the mountain. He rubbed his arms, reluctantly he spoke. “My name is Cloud.”

His hardened expression seemed to soften, thick brows rising slightly and pale pink lips parting just so. “Cloud…” He rolled it off his tongue. “Nice name.”

“Thank you… “ The shadow the sun cast on the mountain shifted, warning him about the impending dangers if he stayed out any longer. “And what's your name?”

His brows went up a little further, one raised higher than the other. “Angeal… Hewley.”

He tested it himself, wrinkling his nose a bit at the foreign name. “Angeal. Like an angel?” 

He made a soft noise, a dark expression filtering over his features. “I suppose.” Was his gruff response.  

“I like it.” He smiled up at him, taking note of the how young the man actually looked compared to his first impression. He couldn't be any older than 25. “It's cute.”

He stared and the grimness faded to mild surprise, shapely cheeks slowly turning a dusty pink shade. “Thank you.”  He avoided his gaze, looking up at the quickly blackening sky overhead that could be seen through the leaves of the tall trees. “It's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading home?”

Cloud frowned, shrugging his shoulders. “I don't know how to get back. To Nibelheim”

His eyes flashed with conflict, wide mouth shifting as he pondered something deeply. “I see. And by the time you get halfway down the mountain would be far past midnight… which would ultimately result in your death by...” He absently stared into the distance past Cloud. “You could stay with me…” He quickly frowned. “No, that's not a good idea.” 

“I could stay with you?” He repeated, unsure what the clench of his heart was supposed to tell him. 

He made a pained expression, brows narrowing and his stoicism returning. “That's not a good idea.” He repeated.

“Why?” 

He was hesitating, giving Cloud an almost guilty, childlike pout he found endearing before he slowly nodded and beckoned the young adult closer with a wave of his hand. Cloud walked over, internally relieved and somewhat suspicious when Angeal rested a guiding hand on his lower back and spoke gently. “I have to warn you… my taste in furniture is… odd.”

“How odd?” His flat inflection earned him an annoyed glance.

He sighed, dropping his hand and taking longer steps that easily made it difficult for Cloud to keep up. “It's not supposed to sat on.” He began, “the entire house isn't actually a house but it could function as one so the entire thing is…” 

He squinted at the Angeal who walked ahead of him. “How could a house not be a house?” 

“I baked it purely for therapeutic reasons.” He ducked under low branch, leaves dragging on the back of his neck. Glancing at them as he passed they seemed to shrivel.

He huffed back. “Baked? Don't you mean built?” 

“No.” He stopped and spun back around so fast Cloud almost didn't see it. A heavy frown was set on his face. “You don't need to be so rude. It's making me regret this.” 

Cloud wasn't even listening to him at this point, staring above past his head at the giant brown construct behind the tall black haired man. His eyes fluttered down, his gaze locking to darker blues that stared back at him with their dark pools threatening him to say something.

“Is that gingerbread?” He squeaked.

“Yes.” Was the curt answer.

He looked Angeal up and down, musing how those bulky arms definitely did not look like they were made for baking gingerbread - and certainly not  _ gingerbread houses _ .

He studied the house again. Framed by two withered trees it seemed to exist in its own reality, gumdrops tucked in front of giant frosting lining at the top and base, candy canes framing the door and windows. “That's awesome.”

Angeal let out a soft sigh, shaking his head he opened the door, beckoning Cloud inside. 

He seemed amused by Cloud’s fascination towards candy like appearance of his furniture chuckling while he leaned against the gingerbread sofa. Cloud quickly found out was actually entirely sugar when he poked the one of the sugar glass windows that he couldn't tell were colored from the lack of light outside. It cracked under his finger and he turned to the baker with a small pout. Angeal waved it off and he went back to observing the strange appearance the bubbly glass had before moving on to observe the rest of the living room and dining space. 

Angeal's voice came from behind him when his curiosity took him to the dining room table, a gingerbread thing with some kind of strong hard candy posed in elegant twisting structure Cloud wasn't familiar with until he tapped on the pink legs.  _ Jawbreakers _ ? “Hungry?” Walking over to Cloud and sitting him down in one of the gingerbread chairs. 

Moving about the kitchen he kept up idle chatter as he mixed various ingredients into a number of bowls. He didn't mind watching Angeal's arm muscle tense just so as he whisked some eggs with inhuman speed. He mixed it into cake batter and put it in the oven, but he wasn't done At Cloud's dumbfounded stare when Angeal took a bundle of vegetables and broth the man only warned “too much sugar isn't good for you.” It make him laugh in disbelief. 

A stranger was making him food in a house made of candy because he was worried about his  _ health _ . 

The cake was chilled in the refrigerator  (which remained a mystery to the blond and Angeal refused to explain) because he gotten full on the stew alone. Angeal hummed behind him, a deep running noise that startled him from his distance thoughts. Large hands ran over his stomach, following the subtle curve of his belly that was filled with food. Cloud sighed, the hands kneading his abdomen so tenderly that he could fall asleep.

“You don't gain weight easily, do you?” His voice combined with the gentle touching sent a flash of warmth down his spine, and through his body that tickled his nerves. 

He eventually managed an answer. “I don't eat much.” 

“I can tell” Hands traveled up to his pectorals.  “You don't have any fat so your skin clings to your muscles, you'd have a little more definition here if you had more.”

Cloud shifted uncomfortably under his touch with a frown, crossing his arms tightly over his torso. 

“Sorry.” He murmured. Looking up he the sad blue of dusk in his eyes gazing down at him through his lashes, wide lips shaped into a frown. He didn't stop touching as he spoke. “Come back again?”

Cloud couldn't stop himself from offering a small smile. “Sure.”

He wished cloud a goodnight in the guest room - which fortunately wasn't made of candy. Angeal had hastily explained that it was because his friend would occasionally lose track of time and needed a place to crash. “You'd like him,” He whispered as he adjusted the pajamas he worked Cloud into. “He's energetic, and playful. Like a puppy.” 

Cloud only yawned and sleepily admitted he was a dog person. 

If anyone said anything after that initial day Cloud never heard anything. His frequent trips over the course of many months to the mountain brought him many stares full of suspicion and spite. Today, Angeal sent him a letter in the beak of a large crow, writing that he wanted to try out a new dessert recipe and needed someone to taste test it. He was passing the mansion with a homemade cookbook he put together gently cradled in his arms when he saw Tifa walk over from the side and approach him, a frown on her small features. “Cloud. You look… healthier.” 

“Thanks. It’s been a while since we’ve talked.” He offered a small smile, which she returned with fondness. 

She nodded, glancing back at the mountain. “I haven’t seen you around that much since you started going up there.” She looked back at him with a frown, her brows turning up. “What are you doing up there?

“I... “ He fell silent, guilt curling in his gut. “I have a friend who lives there.”

“It’s a man isn’t it?” She stepped closer, her voice unsteady. “The one who lives in the gingerbread house.”

“How-”

“Don’t let my pa find out.” She quickly walked off, leaving Cloud staring after her with wide eyes. He looked over to her house, where he could see the mayor glowering at him with his arms crossed. He quickly turned around and ran up the path Angeal had shown him, panting and out of breath. Whatever Tifa meant, and the pressing anxiety pressing on the back of his brain quickly faded when he saw Angeal sitting outside with a bird perched on his finger. His eyes narrowed when he noticed him, waving away the small songbird. “Did something happen?”

“No,” He smiled, taking Angeal’s hand as he stood up. “Here.” Angeal took the book tentatively, brows raising when he saw the neat script printed on the pages. “Did you make this?”

“Yeah. My ma and pa liked to cook for each other, and gathered a lot of recipes from travelers while they were alive.”

Angeal embraced him, gently kissing him on the forehead. “Thank you.” 

Cloud only smiled. “You said you wanted to try something?”

Angeal smiled, but there was some tightness in his expression. “This way.”

He found himself later half laying on the table with a bunch of coconut sweets scattered on a plate. “No more… I can't take it.” 

“I'm not forcing you.” Angeal chuckled, merely watching next to him over the top of the book. 

Cloud managed another bite while glaring back at him. “You are! You made it so good it's irresistible.” He took another harsh bite for emphasis. He chewed sullenly when Angeal's only response was to laugh. 

Wiping a tear from his eye he sighed “If you keep being so cute, I may not be able to stop myself from eating you.” 

Cloud blinked at him, sitting up straighter in his chair. “Eat me?” 

Angeal laughed, teasing while he leaned closer. “You’re all plumped up on sweets too… I bet you’d be delicious.” He leaned down and nibbled on his ear, sending a wave of sensations down his back to his legs. He let out a shuddering breath when Angeal moved lower, kissing and sucking on his neck, running his hands up and down Cloud’s sides. He touched Angeal’s stomach, slipping a hand under his shirt and running a hand over his abs. He moved lower and dipped his hands into Angeal’s pants. 

Angeal groaned above him, biting on the spot where he was determined to leave a hickey on Cloud. He cupped Angeal’s balls and gave them a gentle squeeze, moving up to stroke his shaft. Angeal was unbuttoning his pants now, lifting him up and bringing them closer. Both their shafts were exposed to the cool air, and Cloud sighed when Angeal pressed them together and jerked them off. Cloud marveled at Angeal’s redend member and the differences between them, gently trailing circles on the head. 

He heard the other blow out a heavy breath, gently guiding Cloud to look up and kiss him. Angeal bit down on his lip, pulling slightly before he returned to kissing him. Cloud parted his lips with a moan and Angeal took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. The parted with a trail of saliva between, panting. Cloud gave him a chaste kiss on his lips, joining his hand with Angeal. 

They moaned, and Cloud arched as he felt a heat wave swept through his body. Spurts of white streaked their hands and with another stroke Angeal was coming too. They looked at each other silently, gently nudging each other with the clean part of their hands. Angeal brought a soaked finger to his lips and sucked it. “Hm. You are delicious.”

He blushed despite what they’d just done. Cloud shook his head and they went into the bathroom together, wiping away the evidence with wet rags. Angeal wrapped an arm around his back, walking with him back to the living room. He stopped abruptly, eyes locked on one of the windows with a seething glare. When cloud looked he could see the outline of a man for a brief moment before the figure retreated. “Who was that?’

“You know him,” Angeal said darkly, tightening his grip on Cloud. “He’s the mayor of your town.”

He suddenly felt ill, frowning up at Angeal with his own anger trembling in his voice. “Was he watching?”

“Stay here.” Angeal sat him down at the kitchen table. Cloud watched him walk out the door, wondering if he should follow him. The decision was made for him when the echo of a gun reached his ears. He jumped up and rushed out in the dark, looking through the trees frantically. He heard voices, loud and angry, and dashed in that direction.He stumbled into a clearing. 

Mayor Lockhart was in front of him, aiming a shotgun at Angeal who stood passively with a scowl on his face. “You disgusting monster!”

Cloud lunged forward, jerking the gun up and wincing at the sound that made his ears throb. He heard Angeal shout something, but he couldn’t hear it over the sound and pain of Lockhart butting the gun against his forehead. Cloud punched blindly, hitting air. Reorienting himself he saw Angeal dragging Mayor Lockhart by his neck, the man uselessly clawing at Angeal’s hand as he strangled him with the gun at their feet. “Angeal.” He shakily walked over, “Stop…” He tenderly touched his shoulder. “‘Geal, that’s Tifa’s dad. Stop.” 

Angeal huffed, throwing the man back with impossible strength and a snarl. “Go, and don’t return.”

Lockhart scrambled away with a pitiful yell, leaving Angeal to pick up the gun with a sigh and removing the bullets. “I told you to sit.”

“You told me to stay,” He shrugged. “I decided to stay with you.”

Angeal paused, staring at him wide eyed before he blinked and crouched to focus on handling the bullets. “You shouldn’t stay with me.” He chuckled darkly. “Like Lockhart said, I’m a monster.”

He  huffed, lowering his voice. “I know you’re not normal, the whole ‘plants die around me when I’m upset’ was a huge hint. But you’re caring, and kind. Don’t think I didn’t notice you feeding the birds in the morning and leaving in the middle of our walks to get rid of traps poachers leave hidden. Or how you check to make sure I have enough to eat when I go home, or how you write me letters to make sure I’m not lonely.”

Angeal sighed, crunching the bullets in his hands and putting them in his pocket to throw away later. “Cloud, treating you right is the bare minimum of what anyone should do.” He cupped his cheek. “But if you stay, we need to talk. About a lot of things.”

“Okay.” He took Angeal’s hand and together they began walking back to the little candy cottage. When they stepped back in, Angeal lead Cloud into his room and sat him down on the bed, leaving to sort out the ammunition. When he came back he sat next to Cloud and held both his hands.

“It began 2,000 years ago,” He began slowly. “Do you know all the legends of the Cetra?” He was vaguely familiar, so Cloud nodded. “They were wiped out by what they called a calamity of the skies, what would eventually be dug up and used in a ShinRa project that gave humans supernatural abilities. Like superhuman strength, mind control, casting magic without materia, the ability to control weather. I’m one of those people. I was part of SOLDIER.”

Cloud quietly mulled over the new information. After the Wutai war ShinRa and any news related to SOLDIER quickly dissipated after the announcement of Sephiroth becoming a general, but Cloud had wanted to go and join himself before his mother died. “What happened?”

“I… the process that I went through before birth made me sick, and that's when the strange… abilities began to appear. It was Sephiroth and Genesis who noticed what we were becoming had a disturbing similarity to old children’s stories.” He laughed darkly. And Cloud tried to comfort him by running circles on the back of his hand with his thumb like his mother used to do to him. 

Angeal smiled, meeting his eyes and speaking quietly. “I came here to practice the more… magical abilities. It’s how I met Tifa, who had been training with her Master Zagan. When Lockhart found out I could use magic without materia, he incited a witch hunt against me, but I had been visiting my friends back in Midgar.” He paused with a sheepish look. “We have something of a… friends with benefits relationship. I told them I couldn’t continue it when I started pursuing you.”

“It’s okay,” He assured. “You’ve been together for a long time right?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes, almost my entire life.”

They talked a bit more, finding themselves laying down under the covers exploring each other’s bodies with curious touches. Cloud was drifting off to sleep on Angeal’s chest in his arms when he said “I want you to come with me to Midgar. To meet Zack, Sephiroth, and Genesis.”

Cloud sloppily kissed him on the collarbone. “I’d love to.” He yawned. “Let’s talk ‘bout it in the morning.”

Angeal chuckled, kissing him again before he wished him sweet dreams.

When he woke up Angeal was still holding him and snoring quietly. He sighed, enjoying the warmth and security his presence provided. Angeal woke up quickly after, smiling at him and greeting him with a kiss. “Good morning, morning breath.” Cloud teased kissing him again. Angeal chuckled, sitting up and returning the kiss with equal fever. Once they separated they brushed their teeth and shower. They went to go make breakfast, but Angeal’s hands kept finding themselves on him, rubbing his sides, playfully grabbing his ass. 

He finally reached down and pulled his shirt over his head by the hem, dropping it on the ground awkwardly, turning around to face Angeal. He was embolden by his lingering gaze. Cloud unbuttoned his pants along with his underwear and stepped out of them. Angeal inhaled sharply, looking Cloud up and down. He stepped forward and kissed Cloud again. 

“Morning sex?”

“Yes please” He mumbled in between kisses.

“You’re amazing.” He uttered, picking Cloud and laying him on his stomach on the table, with his hands above his head gripping the edge of the table. Angeal pulled down Cloud’s pants, fumbling when they reached his shoes and pulling them over the leather. With his booted foot the black haired man nudged Cloud's ankles and spread them apart. Angeal ran his hands down the curve of his back and down to his sides, moving further south to grip his ass cheeks and pull them apart. 

His muscles twitched, and he could feel his bare skin rubbing up against the frosting and gingerbread coating his dick. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Angeal crouch behind him. Twisting his torso he looked back at Angeal with his brows narrowed in confusion. Angeal opened his mouth and pressed his pink tongue against his asshole, making the blond gasp and put a hand back on Angeal's head. “Mmm! Angeal?!” 

A wet noise came from where the man licked and lapped at Cloud's hole, the entrance twitching at the stimulation. Angeal pulled away for a moment to pick him up. He was quickly flipped over, leaning up with his hands gripping the edge of the gingerbread table small crumbs and frosting staining his skin while Angeal propped his feet up on the table, uncaring that Cloud's socks were now totally soiled. The blond didn't have time to complain because Angeal already went back to tonguing his hole, except this time prodding it with a wet finger while he licked it. 

He slid it in, the muscles making no resistance. Angeal wasted no time coaxing out moans from Cloud as he stretched him out, a second finger joining the first and massaging deep inside him. “Oh… jiminy crickets!” Cloud tensed when Angeal prodded at his prostate mercilessly. The baker let out another quiet chuckle, leaning forward to give the head of his penis a loud smooch, trailing his tongue down his hardening penis with a groan. 

“You taste so sweet…” 

His legs trembled and a spurts of white fluid spilled onto his stomach. He panted, uncomfortably aware of the sticky sugar clinging to the skin of his back. 

“You've gone and made a mess over my table.” He mused, standing up and walking around to where Cloud rested his head. He unzipped his pants, revealing a decent sized tent in his grey boxers. Cloud kissed the fabric fervently, nuzzling with his nose. Pulling out his erection Angeal pressed the wet tip to Cloud's cheek, some frosting from the table rubbing onto the waistband of his underwear and his lower shaft.“Suck.”

Licking his lips he obeyed, parting previously mentioned the pink flesh and kissing the frenulum. Sucking on the space between the head and the shaft gently. Wet sloppy noises filled the air, accompanied with a single sigh from Angeal. Cloud tugged on the waistband of Angeal's undergarment so that it was stretched out around the middle of his massive thighs. Now with full access to his cock and balls he gently rubbed one in his hand while he sucked. 

“Fuck, you’re such a dirty boy.” He cooed. 

He looked up at Angeal from where he laid upside down, watching his features contort in pleasure. He hummed, enjoying the sounds of Angeal’s moans. Angeal pulled himself out of Cloud’s mouth, breathing heavily. He leaned down to kiss Cloud. Making content noise, mumbling. “We’re gonna have to brush our teeth again.”

Cloud laughed and turned over again, sitting up on his knees. “Just go get the condoms, you goof.”

He obliged, disappearing into the bedroom and coming back with lube and the box of condoms. Opening one and rolling it down his shaft he guided Cloud to lay on his back. He slowly fingered him with lube soaked fingers, slowly massaging Cloud’s prostate as he worked to stretch him out.Angeal slid in slowly, and Cloud wiggled at the sensation of being stretched out so wide. Once he was fully inside him, Cloud wrapped his legs around Angeal’s waist. He leaned over him. “A fuck.” Angeal whispered thrusting slow and deep inside him. 

Cloud chuckled, running his hands over Angeal’s shoulders and back. “I hope that's a good fuck.”

“You’re a good fuck,” He hissed heatedly and then wrinkled his nose. “That didn’t come out right.”

He let out a laugh that turned into a moan, managing a whimpering and awkward “You too.” 

They quieted so that only the sound of their mingled breaths were between them, and Cloud’s toes curled and his back arched painfully when Angeal thrust against his prostate. “Angeal… I’m coming soon.”

He nodded, changing the pace of his thrusts to be shallow and fast coaxing more moans from Cloud. His muscles tightened and he spasmed. Angeal moaned above him, the last few thrusts being so deep and hard the table slid slightly across the floor, leaving Cloud moaning with each motion before they both stilled. Angeal pulled out of him, kissing his neck before he did so. Cloud watched him walk off and return with clean towels. “I think you need another shower.” He said as he tenderly pushed aside Cloud’s hands when he tried to clean himself. Angeal gingerly wiped off as much fluid and icing as he could. 

When Cloud set up they, kissed again and spent a couple more minutes in each other’s arms. “Does this make us boyfriends.”

Angeal chuckled, resting his head on top of Cloud’s. “Yes,” He held him closer. “Boyfriends.”

It sounded delightfully normal. 


	4. TEW- Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very bleated gift to a friend

Union was but a twisted shell of the real Ruvik's vision. Empty and crude, lacking the delicate precision that the chaos the original STEM possessed. Ruvik began his session by running a finger down the curve of his subject's skin. In response the subject's Adams apple bobbed frantically. Drool was pooling on dark and chapped lips. The subject was already marked by blood but not by his own hands which made his insides twist violently. 

Sebastian's eyes were glazed and Ruvik thought that they were begging to dip his fingers in that wet mouth. He couldn't see the stains left behind by his touch - let alone the scarred hands that traveled up and down his body that were merely the remnants of a Core’s consciousness, but he was sure Sebastian's flesh burned from his touch. For what other reason would he shudder so deliciously so? He ran his hands through dark and tangled hair. The breeze itself was embodied in the motion, and Sebastian squinted with brown eyes at what he couldn't see. 

Union was a crude machine filled with human filth. The people within it, to him, they were all sub par specimens. But this one… had a name. 

Only his favorites have names. 

“I do not know whether I should be offended that I wasn't invited, or flattered to witness something so beautiful.” An unwelcome, accented voice filled the void. Smooth and full of artificial charm that juxtaposed his own steely cords. 

“It's a useful skill… to know when you're unwanted.” Blue eyes regarded the photographer coldly, scowling at the lens pointed at the both of them. 

“Invisible molestation. What an interesting piece that could be.” He purred, ignoring what Ruvik said. Gloved hands stroking the side of his camera. The color ran as red as the wine that flowed through the decaying streets of Union. “Has quite a ring to it, don't you think? A ghost from another realm lusting over what can not see him.” With a few strides he was standing over both of them, with a hand on his hip and the other holding his camera up. Sebastian seemed to be gasping to recover at his sudden appearance.

“I was one for fine art.” His hands traveled to the buttons of his shirt. Delicately deft fingers pushed the round plastic through the holes, revealing a sun kissed chest. He pressed his lips against the smooth skin, nipping and biting. The man writhed underneath him with short breaths. Between his pectorals short dark hairs began to color his skin. He left teeth marks there too, red and dribbling blood. 

He heard Stefano move again, and the intruding voice pushed past his ears and irritated the ghost. “Let's see how far we can push our dear detective. Obscura.” Dropping to his knees, the photographer pulled on his hair, digging his fingers into sebastian's throat. When Sebastian gasped the fool bent down and kissed him. Ruvik was startled by the flash of a camera, blinking at the three legged woman that clung to the ceiling with a camera for a face. She made a deep laugh that sent chills down his spine, the shuffling of her legs mingling with Sebastian's increasingly erratic breathing. 

Ruvik worked his way down. Unlike the Italian, he had time and he had Sebastian. He kicked once - and only once because Ruvik already had a hand on his swelling shaft, it didn't take Sebastian long to figure out he was at a disadvantaged and should stop fighting. But of course the detective wouldn't give up. He had seen enough of that in STEM from brief interactions involving pushing each other (or rather Sebastian tired to push him away, and Ruvik slammed him into the nearest surface and grinded his hips against him) - he always waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, like a wounded hound seeking to bite the hand of its abusive master. 

He sputtered, and Ruvik paused looking for signs of another asthma attack. He gave Sebastian's cock a tug, rubbing his thumb over the darkening glans penis. Sebastian grunted at the dry manhandling, the muscles in his legs tensing as the photographer pulled away from him. 

“Ah beautiful. The tasteful smear of light against flesh… almost as delectable as crimson against porcelain flesh. How do you look, I wonder, bathed in the waters of life that pulse in our veins?” He pulled a knife from his dusk blue suit. It's serrated blade gleamed in the light and trailed along Sebastian’s chest. 

“You're going to butcher him.” Ruvik snapped, crawling over Sebastian and sliding down on his twitching organ. Stefano slid under him, aligning the red tip of his cock with Sebastian's asshole and thrusting in deep, initiating a chain reaction where Sebastian's penis drove deeper inside Ruvik who sighed in content. Obscura's laughter became part of the music made up of their artificial breaths and skin slapping together. 

He imagined what it would feel like - what his counterpart, his creator would feel like this in Leslie's body. Would any touch be electricity against his skin? Would he arch his back and pet the cock of another? 

Sebastian's throat was convulsing now, high pitched wheezes leaving his lips. Stefano thrust faster in response, grunting loudly and murmuring something filthy in Sebastian's ear. When his back arched and cum spewed from the tip of his cock soaking Ruvik's stomach something else flowed out of his chest in dark puffs of smoke. The smoke took shape in the form of a man, pushing up a wide pair of glasses. When his eyes opened they were blood red, and stared intently at Sebastian. 

“Joseph?” The detective rasped, drool dripping down his chin. He recovered from his asthma attack.

A remnant of STEM then, he concluded from the pushing skin and veins visible on his pale flesh.  “Joseph isn't here.” He whispered sweetly as a lover would. He bit the middle finger of his glove and tugged it off, closing his eyes with a heavy exhale through his nose. “The only things here” He petted Sebastian's head with a possessive caress- “are your sins.” 

The scenery changed and they were in the Victorano mansion leaning back on a bed in a mess of cum. Stefano shifted from under Sebastian and white dripped from his reddened hole. Whatever “Joseph” was it was overpowering both him and Stefano, and the italian was visibly disgruntled by the transformation of his portion of STEM.

The haunted pulled sebastian up and flipped him so that he was on his knees with his ass up in the air, spreading the cheeks of his gluteus, licking the tight ring of muscle in between. Cum came away on his tongue and he made a deep guttural sound in his throat. 

Stefano positioned himself in front of Sebastian, with his foreskin pulled back he could see that the glans had a pearl of precum dripping from its tip. Laying on his back he whispered “Let me paint your lips in ivory…” With that it slid past his lips and into his mouth. “No teeth now, or else I will - ah, good.” He was drooling heavily now and trying to cover his face. 

“Don't do that,” The haunting cooed behind him, spreading him with his fingers. “You look beautiful.” 

Ruvik could feel Sebastian's chest convulsing beneath his hands. He chuckled sliding underneath Sebastian and gripping his penis a second time. Sebastian's body was being jostled back in forth with a vigor that made it difficult to stroke, but Ruvik had experience and worser circumstances and stroked him to completion. Sebastian collapsed on him, smudging more cum and sweat on his skin. With half lidded eyes he took one last strangled breath and closed them. 

“You pushed him too hard.” The haunting grumbled, pushing up his glasses. Gently he positioned the unconscious man's legs even more apart as he thrust into them. Stefano made a content noise and basked in the light of Obscura's camera. 

“Do you want the photos when they're done?” He asked so nonchalantly as if there wasn't his sleeping pet being fucked by a ghost less than a foot away. 

“No. I have no need for them.” Ruvik stood and vanished in a blue flash. But he wasn't completely gone. Just merely transitioned to another portion of stem that was colder and desolate, crafted from the ash of a mother's obsessive love. 

For as long as STEM existed there would be a “Ruvik” to haunt it. 


End file.
